No Turning Back
by PotatoesAndDragons
Summary: Hale feels betrayed. Kat wants to do things on her own. But something changes, and she needs to go home. She needs the help of her crew. Two words: Visily Romani. (Characters may be a little OOC)
1. Chapter 1

"Hale! Stop it!"

"Stop what Kat? What am I doing that is making you so displeased? Should I stop caring about you?"

"No, Hale, it's not like that it's -"

"It's what Kat? What can it possibly be this time? What great excuse have you come up with now?"

"Hale, they aren't excuses. I mean it when I say that!"

"What are they then, Kat? Are they the truth? I don't think so! Spare the effort Kat."

"Hale, no. Don't be like this?"

"Don't be like what? Your best friend? The person who waits for you to call, or come home! The person who waits for a letter in the mail, even? Do you want me to stop caring? Do you want me to turn my back on you? Do you want me to leave you alone? Do you want me to leave?" His voice lowered from a yell to a whisper.

"No I don't want you to leave. I want you to stop your worrying though! I want you to know that I'm going to be okay. You have to trust me, Hale." I was practically pleading now.

"You're asking me to stop caring about you? Whether you're going to come home in one piece, or not at all? You're asking me to trust you, after you've left me? You said you would never leave me Kat. You lied to me. That's all you've ever done. You left _me_, Kat! I didn't leave you! I never have and I never will! Why won't you understand that I don't _want _to leave you?" Hale's words cut through the silence in Uncle Eddie's kitchen. They felt like they were stabbing me in the chest. His words hurt, and Hale knew it.

"I don't want you to leave me, Hale. I want you to know that I'm coming home. They're easy jobs! I don't need other people there. If anything, it might put you in danger!"

"I! There it is! It's not always about you, Kat! We all care about you. Whether you think you need the help or not, we're all here. We all care and we can come. We can handle ourselves." Hale started to turn around and I knew there was nothing that I could do to change his mind. There was nothing I could do to make him understand.

"Hale. Wait! Try to understand!" I tried, but I knew it was too late. I knew the damage had been done and that Hale was hurt. There was nothing I could do now. Hale was Hale and he would come around in his own time. Hopefully, he would come around.

There was nothing left to say and I had a plane to catch. I grabbed my duffle that was lying at the door, ready for me to go, again. Hale was right. I was leaving him again and again. He didn't deserve this. He deserved better. I couldn't give him that though. He wouldn't get better from me. I opened Uncle Eddie's front door and stared outside. I turned my head, looking back. I don't know what I expected to see there. Maybe I thought Hale would come back and try to stop me. Maybe, just maybe, I would actually stop.

The air was chilly. I wish I had a warmer jacket but I knew I wouldn't be here long. I had packed light. I didn't expect to stay. I knew that it was an in and out job. A quick thing. No one would see me, hopefully.

The streets were busy. I liked busy. It was always a good cover. There were so many people around yet I felt at ease. I felt like I was at home among all these people. I was comfortable. I had so many people around me yet, I felt alone.

As I was walking into the coffee shop, someone bumped into me. It shouldn't have been strange. There were so many people, it was bound to happen. But something felt off and I couldn't put my finger on it. I bought my coffee and blew on it. I never really liked my coffee overly hot. You can't taste a thing for days when you have a burnt tongue. I put my hand in my pocket to grab a napkin to wrap around the coffee mug that was getting increasingly hotter. That's when I felt it.

I couldn't tell whether I was getting sloppy, or whether this person was really good.  
><em>"Don't do it. Home is where it's at." <em>The writing on the small card seemed awfully familiar. I turned it around to find the familiar words. Words that had been etched in my mind since the day I first saw it. _Visily Romani._

***AN: hey so it's been a while now. I hope you like this! It's a short chapter but it gets better! (hopefully aha) Review and stuff and tell me if you like it, what you think, etc. :D I'm always open to suggestions and critisism :) Oh, and the title's a work in progress. **


	2. Chapter 2

_"Don't do it. Home is where it's at." __If only it were that easy. Visily Romani clearly didn't know about the tension between me and Hale back home. Going home wasn't going to be easy. Stealing things was easier than going home. I couldn't go back. Sure, maybe home was where it was at, but that doesn't mean that it was worth it. I could take this and go home, or go further away from the people I loved. _

_I couldn't go home empty handed. It wouldn't feel right, especially after I walked out like that. Imagine, after a big fight with Hale, I come home with nothing. Then, I really would be leaving Hale. It would be like leaving him, but coming back. Maybe I should never go back. I can't do that though – not to the Bagshaws, or Uncle Eddie or even Gabrielle. I especially couldn't do that to my dad, or Hale. _

_So, I did what I needed to. I turned around, out of the coffee shop and into the busy street. I tightened my coat around me, the chill getting to my bones. It wasn't enough though. I regretted bringing something thicker. I sighed and walked on. Maybe the cold wasn't completely because it was cold outside. I felt off, empty. It was like there was nothing left inside of me. Like, every time I left, a piece of me broke away. _

_The plane was uncomfortable. Economy class always is, but it's not like I could afford business class. __Hale could. __I had to stop thinking about Hale. I couldn't do this to myself. __Maybe I should have looped Hale in. Maybe I should have brought him. He would have given me his jacket, or at least a warm hug.__I could not afford to think about Hale right now. I had bigger fish to fry. Mainly, Visily's cryptic message about home being where it's at. I had no idea what thing I needed to steal, and from where. I might need a crew for this but I couldn't go home and ask Hale to help me. He deserved better than me. _

_I pondered the thought for a while – Hale deserved the best that could be bought and stolen. He should have someone graceful, who can fit in with both of his lives. He should have someone like Gabrielle, who wouldn't leave Hale in a million years. But who's to say that she wants him? Sure, he's ridiculously handsome and rich and she flirts with him, but there are things that she says to me about Hale that make me think differently. _

_All this thinking was making me feel tired. There was so much going on. I hadn't even done what I had made the trip to do. Instead, I had walked out on Hale. It was like we fought. I know we did fight, but this time it felt different. His words hurt me a little. I knew what I was doing was hurting him more though. I couldn't afford to hurt Hale. I trusted Hale, I __needed __Hale. But it was too bad that I was already losing Hale. _

_The rest of the plane ride was boring and uneventful. Even if I wasn't in Hale's private jet, I usually had someone to talk to. It was usually Gabrielle. But I hadn't even asked __her __to come with me. It wasn't the first time I was going solo, but the words Hale spoke to me earlier, stuck. I should have brought someone, even if it was an easy job. I didn't have time to regret the poor decisions I had made though. _

_I needed to rest. I needed to think up what I was going to say when I walked into Uncle Eddie's kitchen the next day. It's not like I could just waltz in and announce, "I'm back! And with nothing but a card from Visily Romani. What's new? Anything that needs to be stolen? How has everyone been? The weather's looking a little dreary, isn't it? Shall we get into it then?" It was silly for me to even think something like that. I couldn't just walk back and announce what had happened, with no explanation. Could I? _

**A/N: Hey there! So, it has been a while, I know. I do apologize for the delay. Once again, this is a short chapter, sorry! They should start getting a little longer when we get into the story more. :) Please review and stuff, I love getting critisism and encouragement or anything, really! I am open to suggestions so if there is anything you want to see, hit me up and I'll see what I can do :) **


End file.
